


Blue Hour

by wonbit



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hook-Up, Humor, M/M, Mostly Stupid Dialogue, Recreational Drug Use, Stupid in General, Yes this takes place in America, good amount of smut, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonbit/pseuds/wonbit
Summary: “I just thought you majored in being sexy,” Jaehyun stated and Mingyu’s heart reeled. Fuck sexy Jaehyun Jeong and his sexy pickup lines.“That’s my minor,” he managed to squeak out, sending a wink in Jaehyun’s direction. Smooth. That was definitely smooth. Jaehyun’s mild blush proved that. Or maybe it was just the light. Mingyu didn’t know. It was maybe blush. Jaehyun was into it. “I do maths but whoring myself out to hot soccer players is my side gig.”In which Jaehyun and Mingyu get high as balls.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 17





	Blue Hour

**Author's Note:**

> just like don't think too hard about anything in here. i know i did not have the brain capacity to think period while writing.
> 
> thank you @crystalana for making sure i could keep up the illusion that i'm literate

Jaehyun Jeong was stoned. Good and properly stoned. The type of stoned that has the tips of your toes tingling and your ears turning sounds into full words. Stoned enough to think that sitting with his thighs against the back of the couch and his hair brushing the floor was comfortable. 

Mingyu Kim was not quite as stoned. Maybe not at all. Sure his body felt weird, but it was most definitely his brain trying to trick him into thinking the large hit he sucked out of the belly of Jaehyun’s elephant shaped pipe had hit. But it hadn’t. Or had it?

“Did you know I lost the school spelling bee?” Jaehyun asked in a voice that dragged every one of his words into one long one. A long one said in a deep alluring voice that had Mingyu’s heart pounding (truly caused by whatever strain he had just filled his lungs with). His words weren’t even alluring themselves. Just his voice. His nice smooth deep glorious voice. 

“Wow,” he gasped as it struck him that he was absolutely baked. 

“I mean like… it’s not a surprise or anything. I like winning, but my dyslexia won out that time,” Jaehyun rambled. And Mingyu, Mingyu absorbed it all. “Still not sure I can spell museum.” 

“M-U-S-E-M.” Mingyu nodded proudly and Jaehyun nodded back.

“Fuck. You’re too smart for me, Gyu.”

Mingyu absorbed the praise like a sponge. “It all stems from the fact that I’m a physics major.” 

“A physics major?” Jaehyun asked, leaning his head far back so he could make proper eye contact with Mingyu. 

“That’s me.”

“I just thought you majored in being sexy,” Jaehyun stated and Mingyu’s heart reeled. Fuck sexy Jaehyun Jeong and his sexy pickup lines. 

“That’s my minor,” he managed to squeak out, sending a wink in Jaehyun’s direction. Smooth. That was definitely smooth. Jaehyun’s mild blush proved that. Or maybe it was just the light. Mingyu didn’t know. It was maybe blush. Jaehyun was into it. “I do maths but whoring myself out to hot soccer players is my side gig.”

“I’m kinda a hot soccer player,” Jaehyun said like all his neurons were lit like a Christmas tree. 

“Nah. You’re a _really_ hot soccer player,” Mingyu flirted with a sly little smile. 

“Oh. So are you like fucking Yuta? Jungwoo? _Seungkwan?”_

“No. No no no no no no no no,” Mingyu prattled, “No Jaehyun I was joking. You’re hot. You’re the hot soccer player.”

“You don’t think I’m _really_ hot?” Jaehyun asked, dismayed.

“Fuck no.” Mingyu placed a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder as he scooted closer to the other’s head, back running along the base of the couch and ass planted firmly on the off white carpet of Jaehyun’s living room. “You’re like… greek god hot? Aphrodite hot! Achilles hot! Fucking, I don’t know, Hades hot! A sexy motherfucker!”

“I did fuck your mother,” Jaehyun revealed.

“The fuck you did,” Mingyu argued. “My mom would never fall for a stupid and stupid sexy soccer player. She likes money.”

“Fuck. I’m so broke, Gyu.” Jaehyun put his hands over his eyes. “I probably can’t afford to fuck your mother.”

“No. You can’t.”

“Can I fuck her son?”

“He’s pretty pricey though. Charges by the hour.”

“Shit. How much.” 

“Like… three-fifty?”

“C’mon. Cut me a deal.”

“Sorry but the son is also broke and needs to pay off his soon to be student debt.”

Jaehyun slid to the floor and desperately clung to Mingyu’s bicep.

“Dude, I suck an incredible hickey. Also give great head. No gag reflex.” Jaehyun stuck a finger way down his throat to demonstrate and Mingyu was transfixed. Fuck he wanted to test that reflex himself. Wanted to stuff his entire penis into Jaehyun’s throat and let the other absolutely consume him.

“You make a good offer. Can you demonstrate that dick sucking skill,” he asked, words shaky as he tried to force the desire out of his tone. 

“Like, I would-” Jaehyun started but Mingyu cut him off as he pushed himself up over Jaehyun’s body.

“Suck the shit out of my cock Jaehyun.” Mingyu said aggressively and Jaehyun flinched a little. The knee being held up against the front of Jaehyun’s pants betrayed the true reason. 

Jaehyun’s eyes were hazy and half lidded and locked on Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu had never felt hotter. He loved attention, but what he loved even more was having pretty boys’ attention. And Jaehyun was so pretty. With his slightly parted lips and messy chestnut hair spread out around his head. And those pecs. 

Maybe Jaehyun would be willing to exchange a long suck of the tits for his blowjob. 

“Fuck your boobs are incredible,” Mingyu mumbled as he lifted one hand off the floor to run it across Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun took the opening to roll out from where he laid under Mingyu, and when Mingyu went to complain, took off both his knock-off supreme sweatshirt, but his shirt as well. 

Mingyu was drooling. 

Jaehyun’s body was… well just as incredible as his boobs. 

“Mingyu, tell me more,” Jaehyun asked, his voice low and quiet. It took a long moment for Mingyu to register what Jaehyun had just asked of him, but once he did a primal urge to bite the man in front of him’s perfect tits crawled up his throat. 

“You want more?” Mingyu teased and Jaehyun gave a dimpled grin.

“I always want more.” 

So Mingyu gave him more.

“Fuck Jae. Your arms,” Mingyu groaned, properly sitting up so he could run his hands across Jaehyun’s toned biceps.

Jaehyun shivered. 

Mingyu let his hands wander down to Jaehyun’s fingers. “God. And your hands. So fucking gorgeous.” He had half a mind to put one or two of Jaehyun’s unfairly pretty fingers into his mouth, but suppressed the urge. He let his hand drift slightly up and to the side once he had had his fill of Jaehyun’s hands.

“And your cock,” Jaehyun whined when Mingyu’s fingers slipped over his growing erection. “I bet it’s big. So big.”

“Not as big as yours,” Jaehyun whispered, eyebrows furrowing as Mingyu sent a confused look his way. “You know. Like everyone on campus knows you have a horse shlong. It’s common knowledge.” 

Mingyu blushed trying to think of which hookup would have spread that information around. It was probably Myungjun. Definitely Myungjun. But maybe Yoojung. Or Mina. Whatever. That wasn’t important. What was important was the fact that all of this highly populated college campus was aware of what he was hiding in his briefs. 

And maybe he liked it.

“Oh is it?” 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun gasped when Mingyu pressed his fingers down slightly. “Everyone knows you’re packing. People regularly refer to you as _‘Big Dick Mingyu’_.” Mingyu should’ve just laughed at that, but no. Instead he popped a boner. One that Jaehyun noticed almost immediately as it began to push against the tight jeans Mingyu wore. He stared at it with big, greedy eyes. And Mingyu loved it. Every single second of it. 

“You’re like… the hottest, nicest man on campus and you have a monster cock. So like what I’m saying is that you're perfect. And people notice it.”

Mingyu giggled. “I don’t think that made sense.”

“Yeah, neither does the rumored size of your cock.” 

“It’s all true.”

“That you’re like… _two_ soup cans?” 

“Like…” Mingyu had to think about it. “A soup can and a half.”

“See. I told you it was all lies. Lies and deception.”

“It’s probably two soup cans fully hard,” Mingyu argued and Jaehyun looked at him with stars in his eyes. 

A gentle, “ _Fuck,_ ” escaped his lips. “That’s so fucking hot.”

“Wanna see it?” Mingyu asked as he dragged a finger over Jaehyun’s ever growing erection, now fully creating a tent in Jaehyun’s sweats. 

“Fuck yeah I want to see it,” Jaehyun gasped, scooting back a bit so Mingyu would have room to stand up and take off his pants. 

Mingyu did just that, reveling in the way Jaehyun raked his eyes up and down his tall figure, making him feel like some marble statue or neo progressive art piece. 

Mingyu hadn’t felt this turned on in a long ass time.

He unbuckled his belt at a painfully slow pace—partially because going slow was kinda sexy and partially because he couldn’t quite figure out how to get the little buckle peg out of the hole it was clinging to. When he popped the button, Jaehyun bit his lip and Mingyu’s dick hurt.

“I’m going to die,” Jaehyun groaned once Mingyu’s jeans had been discarded and only giraffe print boxers kept Mingyu’s penis from being exposed. “I’m really just going to fucking perish.” Jaehyun pushed himself up so that he was on his knees, face directly in front of Mingyu’s crotch.

Mingyu couldn’t help but moan once Jaehyun planted a kiss right on top of his briefs. “I’m going to suck you so fucking good,” he promised quietly, only for Mingyu’s very alive and awake penis to hear. 

Mingyu flopped onto the couch and opened his legs wide, beckoning Jaehyun to come kneel between them. Jaehyun did just that, his perfect beautiful hands coming up to grip Mingyu’s thighs. Mingyu sighed as Jaehyun slightly pressed his cheek up against Mingyu’s cock in a very loving matter. 

“Jaehyun Jeong, I give you full permission to de-underwear me.”

“Thank you, good sir, for your words of consent,” Jaehyun joked as his hands took hold of Mingyu’s waistband and pulled. Cold air hit Mingyu’s cock as it curled up to his stomach. “Do I have your explicit consent to suck the life out of your dick?”

“Of course my good sir. My penis is all yours.” 

Jaehyun grinned. “Sick.” 

Jaehyun wasn’t lying when he said he gave good head. He gave great head. His tongue was warm and wet and Mingyu had never felt better as Jaehyun slid it up his shaft. Mingyu instinctively went to thread his hands into Jaehyun’s hair, Jaehyun letting out a little gasp when Mingyu grasped and pulled. 

“Gyu…” Jaehyun suddenly said; not in a horny voice. More of a legitimately concerned one. “I don’t know if I can fit this in my mouth.”

“You could like, unhinge your jaw or something.”

Jaehyun’s eyes lit up at Mingyu’s suggestion. “ _Like a snake_.”

“Like a snake,” Mingyu confirmed and watched in amazement as jaehyun took him into his mouth. It felt like fireworks. Fireworks and pop rocks. He unconsciously shifted slightly so he could get more of his cock into the warmth of Jaehyun’s mouth. 

Jaehyun did something fun with his tongue and Mingyu thrust himself further into Jaehyun’s throat, delighting at how Jaehyun didn’t flinch. He fucked into Jaehyun’s mouth a little harder and with a new rhythm. 

Jaehyun shot him a thumbs up, saliva dripping down his chin and his reddened eyes wild with some sort of energy that Mingyu found hot. Really hot. He was so close

He gripped onto Jaehyun’s hair and went to town, until Jaehyun slapped his thigh,

“My throat can’t take this. I have acapella things tomorrow,” he gasped when Mingyu had removed his penis completely. 

“Are you… in a group?”

“Yeah. We’re called CresenDudes and we cover a lot of Britney Spears,” Jaehyun explained, completely serious. Mingyu laughed and Jaehyun stared at him.

“Sorry, you’re a nerd,” Jaehyun made a bread face, “but like that’s so good cause I’m a nerd and it’s so hard to pretend I’m not.”

“I like nerds,” Jaehyun said with a genuine smile. “I’m glad you’re a nerd too.” 

“As much as I want to kiss you right now,” Mingyu told him, then added “And maybe ask your opinion on Mariah Carrey’s discography,” his dick throbbed and he needed jaehyun’s ring model hands all over his penis to finish him off. “I’m so fucking hard it feels like my dick’s gonna just fall off and die.”

Jaehyun winced and gave Mingyu’s penis a sorry little pat that sent sparks through Mingyu’s system. “Can I request you do all that _post_ coital?” he asked in a little voice and Mingyu pursed his lips. 

“Do you even know what coital means?” he asked, dead serious. Jaehyun just shrugged.

“It was thrown around a lot in Supernatural fanfiction. Fancy word.”

“Stick to the regular ones,” Mingyu advised.

“But saying _‘post come’_ fucking sucks,” whined Jaehyun and Mingyu had to admit the other made a very convincing argument. He was so persuasive. 

But the way Mingyu’s cock ached was also persuasive in another sense.

“You’re right,” Mingyu admitted. “Now get on that handjob or there will be no come to post.”

“Oh shit. You’re right,” Jaehyun gasped. “I need lube. Stat.” Mingyu shook his head.

“Just use your spit,” Mingyu couldn’t think of a time he’d ever seen Jaehyun this appalled. 

“Oh fuck no. I’m like gross, but I don’t wanna dribble my mouth juice all over your penis and then start wanking,” his face had scrunched up to something unrecognizable and Mingyu was transfixed with it. Annoyed Jaehyun? Kinda hot.

“You just had your mouth on my penis. Get over it,” Mingyu said slowly, experimenting to see if he could get Jaehyun to the sexy stage of pissy so Jaehyun would pin him up against a wall and give his asshole hell. 

Jaehyun’s eyes burned for a second. Genuine annoyance. Mingyu was just about there.

Then he moved to pick up the elephant pipe, placed his pointer finger over the carb, and lit up. The cherry burned as Jaehyun took one of the biggest hits Mingyu had ever seen. The rings that exited his mouth were just as perfect as the man who made them. Mingyu would have done anything to keep this image pinned to his brain twitter account. 

Jaehyun almost set the pipe down, deciding at the last second that he wanted more smoke in his lungs, before leaning back. “No. It’s nasty. I don’t want to.”

Mingyu made a big display of rolling his eyes. “Well I do.” 

Jaehyun’s nails dug into Mingyu’s thighs, his grip tight enough to make him cry in the best possible way. But also the worst. 

Mingyu’s dick hurt so bad. 

“Where’s your lube.” he asked in a hushed but fully frustrated tone. 

“Jesus. Fine. It’s in the Christmas gift bag under my bed,” Mingyu groaned. Then he frowned. This was Jaehyun’s house. There was no Christmas bag. “Wait Jae. This is your place.”

“Okay so maybe I’m absolutely zooted right now,” the shorter man said before rapidly standing and wandering into his bedroom. “Gyoob!” he shouted and Mingyu groaned at the horrible horrible nickname.

“Yes darling?” Mingyu called back in his sweetest _white mom from the 50s trying to create the image of a perfect family_ voice.

“Get in here!”

“Anything for you, honey.”

Mingyu wandered in to find that—in the very short time he hadn’t had visuals on him—Jaehyun’s pants and briefs were just as gone as his shirt. And yes he was posing on the bed with his dick fully out and erect and Mingyu felt his jaw hit the floor. 

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, taking notice of Jaehyun’s admittedly big dick and how his ass seemed even more concave when the pants were off. He wanted to touch it almost as bad as he wanted to touch himself. But Jaehyun had to do the dick stuff because that was the rules and Mingyu was not going to let his desire take control. He wanted Jaehyun to finish off the mess he had started. And Mingyu really hoped he could finish on Jaehyun’s still absolutely impeccable abs. 

“Wait Gyu, I need you to go get Bart!” Jaehyun ordered and Mingyu couldn’t fucking believe the audacity he had to ask that. As if Mingyu would even know what or who _Bart_ was and then the simple fact that Mingyu was pantsless and hard as concrete. 

But maybe he was a little bit in love with Jaehyun and even more in love with the huge puppy dog eyes Jaehyun was shooting at him. 

“What the fuck is Bart?” Mingyu asked, no bite in his tone.

“Bro… You know Bart. Bartholomew. You kissed him.”

Mingyu was very confused. “I did what?”

“I kissed him too. Like a good fourish maybe two minutes ago,” Jaehyun said matter o’ factly, still posing all sexy on the bed with his cock starting to leak a little precum. Or maybe he was sweaty. Probably some trick of the light.

“Bro, I don’t know what you’re saying,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes heavily and groaned.

“Dude, Bart’s the little orange elephant with the polkadots.” 

“Ooooooooh,” Mingyu wandered off to grab the pipe. When he suddenly faced a dilemma.

“Jaetoro!” he shouted back into the bedroom, giving Jaehyun a bad nickname from the one he had earned earlier.

“Gyu!” Jaehyun growled back from the bedroom, his voice a direct copy of Jotaro Kujo’s. Mingyu grinned.

“Ho.” 

“That was hot.” Jaehyun admitted loudly after several seconds of silence.

“Yeah.” Mingyu nodded. “Now do we need the bud? Or the lighter?” 

“Both!” Jaehyun yelled, voice carrying loudly through the apartment filling it up with Jaehyun’s newfound excitement. Mingyu smiled as he scooped Bart into a gentle hold and took both the lady bug covered lighter and Jaehyun’s grinder’s cap, which currently held a nice little pile of some strain Jaehyun had called ‘Blue Hour’. 

Jaehyun’s hand was covered in chilly lube and slapped onto Mingyu’s cock the second it was in reach. And then he just went off. Mingyu saw stars. Jaehyun’s fingers were a little calloused and rough, giving Mingyu a little extra pleasure when Jaehyun moved and played with them. And Jaehyun really liked to play with them. It was heaven. 

Mingyu came in less then a minute, arousal almost threatening to get him hard again when he saw that Jaehyun had put his abs right in the splash zone. Right where Mingyu had hoped and prayed they would be. 

His lips were locked to Jaehyun’s in seconds, using his puppy fangs to nip at Jaehyun’s bottom lip so he would make a little whine that Mingyu almost found cute. 

He didn’t realize that Jaehyun’s hands had fisted in the front of his t-shirt until he was on top of Jaehyun, tugged down by one sexy son of a bitch. Then he realized his favorite weed shirt had come into direct contact with his own sperm.

“Fuck. I got cum on my shirt.”

Jaehyun’s eyes lit up. “Take it off then.”

Mingyu shrugged before obliging. He pushed himself into a sitting position and hastily ripped his shirt off over his head before going right back down to pin Jaehyun against the mattress. Jaehyun's eyes sparkled as he dragged his fingers across Mingyu’s abs and Mingyu shivered at his touch. He closed his eyes to take all of the sensation in without distraction. 

When he opened them again, Jaehyun was now on top of him, a wicked grin on his face. 

“Ever gotten railed pretty boy?” Jaehyun asked with a ridiculous god awful New Jersey accent, voice low and smooth despite his poor performance.

“Once or twice,” Mingyu admitted in an accent that was probably worse than Jaehyun’s.

“Wanna make it three?” A grin erupted on Mingyu’s lips. 

“Can you add a little more spice to that railing?” he asked genuinely and Jaehyun’s eyes got a little darker as he smirked. 

He put his lips against Mingyu’s ear. “Takis or Ghost pepper?” Jaehyun’s voice was utterly serious, no trace of his earlier accent nor any playful attitude. Mingyu almost groaned as blood began to worm its way back into his dick once more. 

“Like... maybe the salsa at that one taco place on 14th street.” 

Jaehyun bit Mingyu’s ear teasingly. “Great.” Then his hand pulled up Mingyu’s leg and the other one slapped his ass. Mingyu let out a little moan, refusing to keep the noises inside his head anymore. 

“That’s for being a bitchman when I didn’t want to use spit as lube,” Jaehyun hissed and Mingyu whined a little bit. Jaehyun’s hand made contact again, this time a little harder. Mingyu’s whine turned into a groan. “And that’s for looking so fucking hot on my stupid fucking minecraft bedsheets.” Mingyu hadn’t noticed the creeper existing under him earlier.

“What made you choose these as what you sleep under every night?”

“Mark got me them for my birthday and I didn’t want to break his little heart so they’ve been on here for like… a year.” 

“Woah.”

“Yes. Okay. Glad you know I’m a simp for my friend, but it’s time to stick these babies,” Jaehyun aggressively wiggled all ten of his fingers around a bit. “Up your butt.” Mingyu blanched.

“I think I can get like four of those up there _max_.”

“Cool cool. I can work with four.” Jaehyun smiled genuinely and Mingyu wanted to kiss him again. God he was so pretty. Such a pretty man. “Oh yeah,” Jaehyun said as he began to coat his finger in lube. “I like it when you’re loud.”

Mingyu was most definitely loud when Jaehyun’s pointer and middle finger found their way to his prostate, and even louder as he began to prod and poke it. 

“ _Fuck_ , Jaehyun,” Mingyu groaned, his back arching slightly when Jaehyun’s lips began to suck on his neck right as he did something magic with his fingers. His hands slid their way up Jaehyun’s toned arms till they rested limply on his shoulders. He began to squeeze, however, when Jaehyun’s teeth became part of the equation. 

“You have mad grip strength,” Jaehyun said once he had removed his mouth from Mingyu’s skin. 

“Yours is definitely higher. I’ve seen your gym routine.” Jaehyun crooked his fingers and Mingyu gasped. “You’re so fucking strong. _So_ strong,” he managed to spit out and Jaehyun loudly groaned in response as he came to rub his dick up against Mingyu’s open thigh. It was hot. 

“ _Mingyu_.” 

“I always want you to pin me up against something and hold me there when I see you doing weight stuff.” Jaehyun roughly pushed Mingyu’s legs up over his shoulders so he could get a slightly different angle. Mingyu let out a strangled noise as a third finger was pushed in. “And I want you to do something fucking crazy. Like fuck me against a wall.” 

Jaehyun slowed the thrusting of his fingers. “If I worked weights almost everyday,” he muttered, clearly thinking out loud. “And totally redid my regimen…” Mingyu swallowed as he watched Jaehyun’s perfect fucking eyebrows scrunch together. Braincell Jaehyun was hot, he decided. Very hot. “I could probably fuck you against the wall for like at least a little bit in, I dunno, four weeks? Give or take.” 

“Not now?” Mingyu asked, mildly disappointed. That disappointment faded the second Jaehyun pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Nah. There’s like a hundred percent chance I’d get my dick into you and then collapse,” Jaehyun said apologetically. Mingyu felt a little bad.

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think I could fuck you against the wall either.”

Jaehyun sadly shook his head. “Curse of the massive tits.”

“Your bomb-ass boobies are a blessing.” Mingyu said as he placed both his hands on Jaehyun’s pecs gently. They were so firm and nice. They may not have been huge, but Jaehyun had the best tits on campus Mingyu decided, quickly lowering it to second best tits when he remembered the milk jugs on Seungcheol Choi. That man could not be beaten in the tiddy game. Jaehyun came close though. 

“You feeding my ego gets me so fucking hard, dude,” Jaehyun groaned as he began to move his fingers around in more of a prep and less of a pleasure way. Mingyu heard the sound of plastic tearing directly after. “You’re clean right.”

“I mean, I took a shit before I came over? And wiped good,” Mingyu told him. “But you already stuck your fingers up there, so why are you asking now?” 

“Neat,” Jaehyun said, completely ignoring the last part. Then he aligned his lovely gorgeous model cock to Mingyu’s hole and began to push in. Mingyu made a little grunt as the stretch got somewhat uncomfortable. “You good?”

“Yeah yeah,” Mingyu said quickly, letting out the big breath he’d been holding in. “It’s been a bit since I bottomed and your dick is lowkey bigger than your fingers got me ready for. Also like I’m sensitive high.”

“I can go slower,” The offer was nice, but Mingyu shook his head.

“Just shove it in. Like tearing off a bandaid,” he explained and Jaehyun’s mouth pursed a little bit. 

“Gyu, I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“I swear you won’t tear my anus or whatever.”

“Dude, did you know I had that happen once?” Jaehyun said, completely changing the subject and vibe. Mingyu envied his incredible resolve of just leaving the head of his cock in Jaehyun’s ass when he was obviously rock hard. “Johnny Suh’s dick packs a punch.”

“Shit man.”

“Like it hurt? But also stupid hot? Totally the reason I’m into guys with monster cocks,” Jaehyun rambled, staring right at Mingyu’s penis the whole time. 

“You guys date?” 

“Nah, just regular hookups my freshman year.” 

“Am I the Johnny Suh of your junior year?”

Jaehyun took a moment to ponder before saying, “I didn’t want to kiss and cuddle John as much as I want to kiss and cuddle you.” Mingyu’s heart did a little flip. 

“Kinda gay,” he told Jaehyun and Jaehyun smiled and bit his lip before using his massive treetrunk arms to flip Mingyu onto his stomach and impaled Mingyu. 

Mingyu inhaled so much air with the contact that he almost choked. The moan that left his lips as Jaehyun moved inside of him was mildly inhuman and definitely loud enough to garner complaints from Jaehyun’s neighbors. Jaehyun’s cock throbbed in response.

Jaehyun made very few noises as he pounded into Mingyu’s ass like he had something to prove. Mingyu could imagine his face, though. Sweaty, focused to a level where he looked angry. Mouth twitching slightly whenever a particularly good wave of pleasure rolled over him. Mingyu imagined the bruises on his hips from Jaehyun’s now vice grip would look in the morning. He imagined Jaehyun picking him up and fucking him against his off white wall, right next to his Jason Derulo poster. 

“Gyu, I think I’m close,” Jaehyun groaned, thrusting a little faster and causing Mingyu to whimper a little bit as his prostate was pushed up against. Jaehyun growled and gripped his hips even tighter. 

Mingyu let out any noise that burbled up in his throat until Jaehyun lost it and finally came undone. It was warm. The way Jaehyun’s cock pulsed made him feel a little lightheaded. When Jaehyun finally pulled out, Mingyu couldn’t help but whine, missing the feeling of being filled to the brim more than anything. 

He dropped his pelvis to the mattress and let his face rest in a pillow, groaning in it loudly until Jaehyun turned him over. Mingyu was once again shocked at how easy he made moving Mingyu around look. Jaehyun was sweaty and grinning ear to ear as he looked both exhausted and proud. Mingyu wanted to kiss him.

“You’re hot.” A fact. 

Jaehyun ran a hand through his hair, pulling the sweaty strands away from his forehead. “I know,” a cheeky little pause. “But tell me again.” What else could Mingyu do but oblige. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Jaehyun.” 

Jaehyun’s kiss burned more than anything else that night. His lips were soft and tasted slightly like pears, something Mingyu had failed to notice earlier. He held Mingyu’s jaw in one hand, ever so slightly moving his thumb in small circles against Mingyu’s cheek. Jaehyun let his tongue explore Mingyu’s mouth, running it along his teeth and kissing harder when Mingyu would gently bite down on it. 

“D’ya wanna fuck me?” Jaehyun gasped as he came up for breath. 

Mingyu thought about it. He was hard. He could cum again. Probably.

“Lemme smoke a bit more, then yes. Definitely.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes lit up. “Fuck yeah.” 

Mingyu pushed against the arm Jaehyun had down next to his head and Jaehyun rolled to the side so Mingyu could get to his dresser. While Mingyu gently shook some of the weed dust into bart, Jaehyun threw away the condom and got a wet towel to wipe Mingyu’s dried cum off of his abs. 

Mingyu was just taking his first hit when Jaehyun's warm chest came to rest against his back and his arms wrapped around Mingyu’s waist. Mingyu turned around to face him, smoke now being held in his lungs. The kissy face Jaehyun made up at him was a lovely invitation to let it go. 

Mingyu had always found shotgunning hot. Really hot. But doing it with Jaehyun somehow made it even hotter. Jaehyun was taller than Mingyu’s usual hookups but short enough that Mingyu still had the opportunity to do his lil sexy thing and tilt Jaehyun’s head upwards, thumb and forefinger on his chin, so they could kiss comfortably. Jaehyun took all of the smoke in like a champ, hand coming to rest at the back of Mingyu’s neck when he released what was left into the air. 

“I am going to the moon, Mingyu. This shit is medical grade and I had like that massive hit ten minutes ago,” Jaehyun admitted and Mingyu couldn’t help but giggle as he pushed Jaehyun back towards the bed and took threeish long hits from Bart’s trunk. He made sure nothing was burning afterwards before launching himself onto the bed, semi on top of Jaehyun. 

They lay there not saying a thing for what felt like hours, but realistically was ten minutes or something. Mingyu wasn’t even sure if Jaehyun was breathing beneath him. He was pretty sure Jaehyun was alive. He hoped Jaehyun was alive. 

Mingyu opened his mouth the second he thought of something comprehensible just to check if Jaehyun would respond. “How’d you pick up medical grade anyway?” A perfect conversation starter. 

“Taeyong got his license couple months ago.” 

Mingyu clicked his tongue. It was starting to feel really heavy in his mouth. “That man works too fucking hard. He needs rest, not weed.”

“He could use both,” Jaehyun joked and Mingyu was inclined to agree with him. “Also I am starting to vibrate,” he mentioned, strangely casual for something that was so alarming. But maybe Mingyu was vibrating a little bit too. His nose felt all itchy and not there. “I may not be able to handle lil’ Gyoob.”

Jaehyun’s admission was quite honestly a relief. Mingyu was a little too over-stimulated right now by the way he was definitely hurting hard. Not in a sexy way. It just hurt when he tried to stroke it or whatever. Maybe it was chafing. 

Mingyu was too high for this. 

  
  
  


Straight up,” Jaehyun said and Mingyu could already tell this was going to be a mess. “I _cannot_ get into the shower R-N.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah. R-N.”

“You can’t text out loud.”

“Just did.”

“Bro I want to be _clean_.” 

“Feet too wiggly. Cannot stand,” Jaehyun said robotically. Mingyu began to think of ways he could get Jaehyun into the shower. “But like maybe, _maybe,_ you could like… carry me.” Mingyu could do that. 

The trip to the bathroom was a disaster. Mingyu had several instances of almost dropping Jaehyun between the bed and the bathroom, which was 30 feet away _at least._ He almost took out Bart when he accidentally banged Jaehyun’s ankles against the dresser while trying to make it into the hallway. Jaehyun’s door was a pain. Mingyu had reminded himself to kick it on the way back. 

“Mingyu, It’s my bedtime,” Jaehyun murmured and tucked himself closer to Mingyu’s chest. It was at that moment Mingyu noticed just how much of him was touching the other man. They were wildly naked. Extremely naked. But Mingyu liked it. 

“I think you mean showertime,” Mingyu said as he put Jaehyun down the smoothest he could. Jaehyun slumped slightly in the direction of the sink. 

“No, it’s bedtime.” Mingyu entirely ignored him and reached past the shower curtain to turn on the water, right to the perfect temperature. Mingyu had gotten really good at using Jaehyun’s shower in the past couple months. 

“Noooo,” Jaehyun whined as he slumped towards the sink. “I don’t want to be cleannnnn.”

“Too bad buckaroo,” Mingyu said without missing a beat as he latched onto Jaehyun’s waist and tugged him in the direction of his shower/bathtub. It seemed like Mingyu hadn’t been imagining Jaehyun’s possible grip strength, because Jaehyun was somehow able to latch onto the door frame and keep Mingyu from pulling him into the tub. Jaehyun eventually gave up, more out of boredom than loss of stamina and Mingyu dragged him under the warm spray. 

Jaehyun requested Mingyu be the one to scrub him down as he _“could not feel his hands”_ therefore could not do it himself. There was no argument as Mingyu was not about to pass up a chance to feel up Jaehyun’s abs. 

When they had finally sat in the shower long enough for the water to go cold and Jaehyun to begin falling asleep, they tucked themselves under Jaehyun's singular beach towel and began the move to Jaehyun’s bedroom. However, they soon discovered that moving as one entity under the same, small, spiderman towel was not ideal—even if it was across a hallway. 

Everytime Jaehyun stepped a little out of time, the towel was ripped away from Mingyu, leaving his shoulders exposed and freezing. Finally making into Jaehyun’s room after what felt like fifty years was an absolute blessing as Mingyu could snatch some of Jaehyun’s warm pajamas and curl up in his warm bed and hope that a warm Jaehyun would maybe cuddle before he passed out. 

A cuddle would be nice. 

“Oh I love sleep,” Jaehyun muttered as he slipped under the blanket completely. Okay, so no cuddles. But then Jaehyun was pressed up against Mingyu's chest with his arms tight around Mingyu’s waist. 

“Hey baby,” Jaehyun said as his face popped out from under the blanket. “How you doin’.”

“Doing great.” 

Jaehyun gave a sleepy smile before tucking his head under Mingyu’s chin.

“G’night, Jae,” Mingyu said.

“Mmmm love you,” Jaehyun replied as they drifted off into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> all aboard the jaegyu train toot toot
> 
> also take the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/50vibItAMnsciGy1H4jj1d?si=2a58112eccd0453a) i listened to while writing


End file.
